The MILF and the Veela
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Harry doesn't step forward after his name is drawn from the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore uses the Goblet to summon his wayward student. Awkwardness ensues. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE. M for...embarrassing situations and language.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Before I start, I must warn that this story is rated M due to the beginning. There is no actual lemon, but it is very borderline. You have been warned.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione Granger looked around for her friend.

The whole school was gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, along with their visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, for the drawing of the Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yet the brunette couldn't find her best friend, Harry Potter, anywhere. Her other friend, Ron Weasley, was sitting in front of her, with his twin brothers, Fred and George, yet she couldn't see Harry. And no one she'd asked had seen him since classes.

He'd disappeared a lot lately, and Hermione didn't question him. Harry had a right to his privacy, and she didn't want to alienate him as she did the previous year, when she had reported his Firebolt to Professor McGonagall. Yet this was a big event, so she was surprised that she couldn't find him.

Resigning herself to Harry's absence, Hermione stopped searching, and focused on Professor Dumbledore's speech.

After instructing that the champions were to come up and stand in front of the Goblet of Fire after their name was called, after all champions were named, and the rest of the students dismissed, they would be escorted to another, smaller room, for instructions on the First Task, Dumbledore began drawing the names of the champions from the air, as the Goblet spat them out. Soon Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, of Hogwarts stood in front of the Goblet.

Smiling, Dumbledore began, "Well done champions. Now then…" He paused as he, and others, noticed the Goblet flare again as it spat out a fourth piece of paper.

Reaching up, the aged headmaster snatched it from the air. Reading it, he muttered, "Harry Potter." He looked up, before repeating loudly, "Harry Potter!"

After a few moments, when Harry didn't step forward, Hermione reluctantly stood. "Professor," she called, drawing his attention. "Harry's been missing since the end of class. No one's seen him."

With a sigh, Dumbledore said, "Very well." Turning, he walked to the Goblet. Pressing his wand against it, he said, "I call upon the Goblet of Fire, to summon the fourth champion."

Suddenly the Goblet flared again, only instead of launching a piece of paper from within, it extended its flame until a pillar of fire taller than a man stood before it.

Without warning, the fire halted, revealing a very naked Harry Potter.

Almost as soon as he appeared, the hall watched in stunned silence as semen erupted from his very erect, and very impressive cock, as he came with a shocked grunt. Unfortunately, Harry had appeared at just the right angle that several thick, ropey streams of his cum landed on the face of one Draco Malfoy.

The blonde boy sat in shocked silence briefly, before screaming and trying to wipe the warm jizz off his face, screaming, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Unfortunately, his friend Gregory Goyle decided to help him, and cast an aguamenti spell at point blank range directly in his face. This hand the unfortunate side effect of knocking the young wizard unconscious, although it did clean the cum off of his face.

After a moment of silence Harry held his hands to cover his still erect dick. "Uhh…Can someone explain to me why I'm standing in the middle of the Great Hall?" he asked, his face blushing.

His face wasn't the only read one. But several of the young women were trying to get a good look at his large manhood, which despite his efforts couldn't be hidden all that well.

The Beauxbaton's champion had an intense look in her eyes and a bit of drool at her mouth.

As if his words were an alarm bell, Dumbledore snapped out of his shock, and quickly waved his wand at Harry, conjuring a robe to cover the young man's nakedness. Turning to the rest of the students, Dumbledore instructed, "Everyone return to your dormitories. You four," he said, gesturing for Harry, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric, "follow me."

Stopping momentarily, he added, "And someone please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Harry followed Dumbledore, he wondered what the hell was going on.

He hadn't been interested in the Tri-Wizard Championship, and so he had decided to skip the Drawing of the Champions to sneak out of Hogwarts down to the Three Broomsticks to have some sexy time with his girlfriend.

He had been balls deep in said girlfriend, after bringing her to five screaming orgasms, about to unleash his hot cum into her womb, when he suddenly found himself standing starkers in the Hogwarts Great Hall, just in time for his cum to land on Draco Malfoy rather than inside the marvelous blonde MILF he'd been fucking.

That was both a funny and disturbing event.

Soon Harry received his answer. His name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, and he was being forced to compete in the Twi-Wizard Tournament.

"Wait," Harry said. "I thought only wizards and witches of AGE could compete?" he asked. "Can't that be used to keep me out of this thing?"

"I'm afraid not," Barty Crouch informed him. "You are now bound to the tournament, along with the other three champion."

"But how can I compete when the rules specify only those of age can compete?" he asked.

No one seemed to want to tell him the answer, until Ludo Bagman cheerfully stated, "As soon as your name appeared from the Goblet, you became emancipated."

"Really?" Harry asked, doing his best to hide his grin.

This was perfect. Sirius had explained that Harry was his heir, as well as the Heir Potter.

Sirius was technically Heir Black. By right, he should be Lord, but when his father passed away, he was incarcerated in Azkaban. And due to being on the run, he had been unable to claim his birthright as Lord Black. However, being in Azkaban had caused Sirius to become sterile, which meant that he could no longer claim his Lordship, but his Heir could, as soon as he was of age.

As soon as the meeting was over, rather than head back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry snuck back out of the castle.

Not only did he need to explain events to his girlfriend, and if things went correctly she would be his wife come morning, but he needed to get to Gringotts.

He had two Lordships to claim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning at breakfast, most of the students were wondering were Harry Potter was.

Of course one of the students, Draco Malfoy, wanted to know so that he could pay Potter back for the humiliation of the night before. But when Harry finally did show up, he found himself unable to move.

For walking into the Great Hall, arm-in-arm with Potter, was a woman Draco recognized.

With her regal face, golden blonde hair, full, buxom figure, and custom tailored silk robes, it was easy to recognize Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.\

Breaking himself out of his stupor, the young man stood and demanded, "Potter, What are you doing with my mother?!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Harry that answered, instead it was Narcissa.

"Quiet Draco, you will show your new step-father the respect he is due," she said coldly.

"Step-father?" Draco asked, clearly confused, and unaware of all those who were watching and listening to the proceedings. "What do you mean? And where's Father?"

"I suspect your father is looking for employment," his mother informed him. "Last night, after…everything that happened," she explained, a slight blush crossing her face, "Harry here went to Gringotts and claimed the Black and Potter Lordships. At my request, he annulled my contract with your father, which forced Lucius to return my dowry, with interest. Since the majority of his money came from my Dowry, your father currently has not a cent to his name, which is why I suspect he is looking for a job, especially as he needs to find someplace new to sleep tonight."

Draco looked at his mother, shock on his face.

She continued. "After my marriage was annulled, I married Harry and am now the Lady Black."

Draco only had one thought in his mind, and expressed it, "Why?"

Narcissa sighed. Turning to Harry she said, "Why don't you go see about a married apartment, it seems I need to explain a few things to my son."

Of course," Harry said with a grin, before walking towards the Staff Table, specifically a stunned Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Turning back to her son she said, "Why don't we take this someplace more private?"

It seemed that Draco's temper finally caught up to him and he yelled. "No! Tell me now! Why did you leave father? Why did you marry Potter?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Narcissa explained, "I divorced your father because I never loved him and he could never satisfy in bed. And I married Potter because, not only do I care for him, he's the most fantastic and well-endowed lover I have ever had."

"Lover?!"

"Well yes," Narcissa explained. "Did you really think I had gatherings to attend every evening this summer? I spent most of those evenings on my back screaming as Harry brought me to multiple, intense orgasms."

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times, before his eyes rolled up into his head, and he fainted, just as Harry returned with Professor McGonagall.

Raising an eyebrow at the unconscious Slytherin, Harry asked, "I guess he didn't take the news well?"

"Better than I expected," Narcissa sighed. Sparing a glance at the Deputy Headmistress, she asked, "So do we have an apartment?"

"The Professor was just going to show me to it. Are you going to join us?"

Sighing, Narcissa looked down at her son. "I'm afraid not. I should take my son up to the Hospital Wing, plus I still need to talk to Ms. Delacour."

"Why do you wish to speak to Ms. Delacour?" McGonagall asked, curiously.

Before Narcissa could reply, another, French accented, voice said, "Perhaps I could accompany you to the Hozpital wing." The group turned to find Fleur Delacour standing there. At their looks she explained. "Forgive me, I could not help but overhear."

Narcissa grinned. "That's alright dear. And I believe it would be an excellent idea to accompany me to the hospital wing."

"Professor," she said, before waving her wand, muttering "Wingardium Leviosa." Draco floated up off the ground, and Narcissa began walking away, Fleur Delacour walking beside her as her son floated behind.

"She never did answer my question," McGonagall huffed.

Harry blushed, but answered. "I still need a Lady Potter, now that I've taken up my inheritance. She's hoping Fleur is open to the idea."

McGonagall was stunned for a moment before asking, "But why Ms. Delacour?"

"Apparently she's a veela," Harry explained. "Since I keep…ah…well, let's just say that Narcissa usually passes out before I'm done. She's hoping that Fleur can keep up with me. Plus I have a thing for blondes."

"I see," McGonagall said lowly. With a sigh she said, "Follow me," before leading Harry from the Great Hall to his new Apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning at breakfast, Fleur was noticeably tired, despite the wide grin on her face.

Those closest to the veela champion noticed the Potter ring on her finger, and by the time lunch came around, all three schools knew that Harry Potter had married a MILF and a veela.

From the slight grimaces as she walked, they figured he'd fucked them both as well.

Both women's bulging pregnant bellies several months later confirmed it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is a One-Shot that I have no plans to continue. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title: ****Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
